Heleos Blade
Heleos Blade (ヘレオス ブラド hereosu burado): is a Holder Type magic sword that grants its wielder to use Light Magic or if they already know that magic then it increases its power. The sword can only be wielded by the master of the Warrior Angel Guild and is passed down from master to master through the ages Appearance The Heleos Blade is a regular looking sword with a brown grip with a round golden bottom with a glowing blue orb underneath it. It has golden guard that is curved upwards towards the blade from one edge to the other. the sword is dark grey but when its using its magic powers it glows based on the wielders magic power. For Guild Master Tristan it glows a bright yellow light Description The sword contains an extremely intense and powerful magic power that responds to its wielders magic power releasing an intense and brilliant stream of light once its been unleashed. Once a wielder grabs hold of it the sword increases their magic power tenfold, as the user is also tapped into the swords magic power as well allowing the user to use its destructive power against their enemies. , so much so that an ordinary wizard cant take it and won't be able to hold on it much longer until it pushes them away. Only a skilled wizard with powerful magic can wield it with no trouble such as Masaki Alberno. If anyone is able to wield this sword, It allows its wielder to control and manipulate Light in multiple ways, whether its offensive or defensive. If a user is already able to use Light Magic then the Sword increases its power making it more destructive Magic and Abilities Light Enhancement: 'This blade can boost the power of the wielders Light Magic power but only if the wielder posses that magic, all spells related to the magic is boosted in power able to deal more damage then normal 'Light Magic: '''The blade is capable of generating light to use as the wielder sees fit this magic is unable to be boosted from the Light Enhancement ability cause it comes from the blade itself and not the wielder Spells '''Halo Ring: the wielder draws a circle with the tip of the blade and hurls it at the foe where it goes around them, the ring follows the opponent everywhere it goes and the user can extend the ring to a long range, when the user wishes the ring charges up and cause a blast of towering light destroying everything in the ring both under or over it Light Cannon: '''The wielder points the blade at the foe and a yellow magic circle appears and a giant blast of light shoots out and attack the foe causing more destructive damage then a regular light blast '''Star Shield: The wielder draws a yellow colored star shape with the tip of the blade in front of the wielder and point his sword down behind it, everything behind the star is protected from any kind of attacks no matter how powerful it is, the shield requires very little magic power to use '''Light Booster: '''With this spell the sword glows yellow with magic energy spewing out like an aura around it, when the wielder uses the blade to attack the foe its physical strength is increased to cause more damage, the magical aura can increase the speed and power of its attack Category:Magic Weapons Category:Magical Weapons Category:Holder Magic Category:Light Magic